greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Party candidates, 2006 Nova Scotia provincial election
The Green Party of Nova Scotia is running a full slate of 52 candidates in the 2006 Nova Scotia general election. Some of these candidates have separate biography pages; relevant information about other candidates may be found here. The candidates are listed by riding name. Ken McGowan (Annapolis) Ken McGowan is an author and information architect. He is the second son of three to Arnold Sinclair McGowan of Bridgetown, whose family history in the province stretches back more than two centuries. McGowan has lectured at Acadia University in Wolfville on Mobile Informaticshttp://www.pdacortex.com/ and is currently conducting research for a book on the early history of Nova Scotia. He is dedicated to preserving the beauty and natural resources of the Annapolis Valley for future generations. *GPNS: Annapolis Frances Oommen (Cape Breton Centre) Frances Oommen is an occupational therapist at the Glace Bay Hospital and New Waterford Hospital in Cape Breton. She moved there from from Hamilton, Ontario, in 2002. *GPNS: Cape Breton Centre Chris Milburn (Cape Breton Nova) See his entry in Green Party candidates, 2006 Canadian federal election. *GPNS: Cape Breton Nova Beverly Woodfield (Cole Harbour-Eastern Passage) Beverley Jean Woodfield (April 7, 1957—) was raised in Alberta, the youngest of 8 children. Graduated high school in 1975, Airdrie, Alberta. She’s lived all across Canada, from Victoria, B.C., to St. John's, Newfoundland. She has lived in Cole Harbour and Cow Bay, Nova Scotia, for the better part of 18 years. Her daughter, Lyndi, still lives with her. She started and operated small proprietorships. Most recently she started and ran a small Nova Scotia corporation for 11 years. She’s been a wife, an employee and a business owner. She lost her son, Private Braun Woodfield, in Afghanistan. She’s now adopted the military as a community who she holds dear. She always has. She’s had brothers, nephews, cousins, uncles in the military and she was a military wife. She’s now put up a websitehttp://www.regimentalmom.ca/, throwing her support behind these men and women and their families. She’s visited CFB Gagetown many times to show her support and meet the men and women, her ‘boys’. She’s spoken publicly in this area. One thing that hasn’t changed within her, that’s her sincerity, integrity and morality. What is changing is that she’s not going to remain in the shadows, she’s ready to speak out, she’s getting involved and she has a lot to say! She’s been living by the three r's since she can remember. *GPNS: Cole Harbour-Eastern Passage Nick Wright (Halifax Citadel) Nick Wright is leader of the party. *GPNS: Halifax Citadel Amanda Myers (Halifax Needham) Amanda Myers is currently a student in her third year of studying Computer Science, Psychology and Business at Dalhousie University. She is 22 and currently lives in Halifax. She grew up in Lake Echo and graduated from Dartmouth High School. At graduation, she was presented with the school’s Investment and Finance award. Particularly interested in the transit system, she stipulates that a better transit system would reduce pollution and increase quality of life for everyone involved. Both of her parents come from Nova Scotia. Amanda is the first person, on both sides of her family, to have the opportunity to attend University. Myers thoroughly believes in education as a means to increase quality of life and wants to make post-secondary education a reality for anyone who should have the desire to pursue it, regardless of their financial background. Myers is an active volunteer in her community. She has been a Commerce Student Ambassador two years in a row and also a Discover Dal Leader two years in a row. On many occasions her help has been extended to foreign students. Myers believes that diversity enriches the lives of everyone involved and has many good friends of all different races, cultures and religions. During the past Federal election, she worked for Elections Canada as a Deputy Returning Officer. During her school elections she helped out as a poll clerk. Myers is currently treasurer of the Green Party of Nova Scotia. Amanda fully believes in the Green Party ideals of Fiscal Responsibility, Socially Progressive Policy and Environmental Sustainability, and it is these ideals that govern her beliefs and behaviour. Amanda is running in this election primarily with the intention of giving green-minded individuals the opportunity to show that they care about the environment. *GPNS: Halifax Needham Alex Donaldson (Dartmouth North) Alex Donaldson (July 10, 1985—) was raised in north Dartmouth and as of 2008, continues to reside there. Donaldson graduated from Dartmouth High School in 2003, and has since attended Dalhousie University as an undergraduate science student. He is currently studying physics and atmospheric science. Donaldson currently sits on the Green Party Executive as a regional representative. Steven McGowan (Kings South) Steven Sinclair McGowan is a resident of Avonport. He has studied at Nova Scotia Community College Kingstec Campus in Kentville and at the Maritime Lumber Bureauhttp://www.mlb.ca/. McGowan is a past president of the Lockhartville Community Hall and is an active volunteer with WAAG (We're All Animal Guardians), an animal rescue no-kill, non-profit group. He is dedicated to keeping the Annapolis Valley Green. *GPNS: Kings South Category:Green Party of Nova Scotia Category:Nova Scotia politicians